


A Bandit's Knight

by RegalLady36



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLady36/pseuds/RegalLady36
Summary: emma is a knight that runs into bandit regina
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	A Bandit's Knight




End file.
